


Yours

by berryla



Series: Submission [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, Name-Calling, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryla/pseuds/berryla
Summary: Feitan decides to play with you again.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Series: Submission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020415
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Yours

You snapped awake at the feeling of dull pain in your side and your world flipping over. Gasping and sputtering, you tried to clear your head, to grasp the situation. Had you been asleep? Where were you?

You felt a hand grab your hair and yank you up by it. When your vision cleared and you saw (and recognized) the man in front of you, the memories came back. You screamed, and the tug on your scalp got harsher.

How long had it been since then? Did you pass out? Feitan smiled as your gaze fell on him.

“Good morning.”

Despite the smile on his lips, his voice wasn’t warm, not in the slightest. It was mocking, sadistic and poisonous. A rush of warmth filled your body. It made you sick that even his voice now seemed to be enough to get this kind of reaction out of you.

He dropped you suddenly, and your head hit the floor painfully. You now could only see his boots in front of you; he must have used your moment of disorientation to stand up. With a kick to your side, he flipped you over onto your back. You sputtered, trying to breathe, to ease the pain, to calm down and assess the situation.

Feitan didn’t leave you any time for that though, immediately stepping on your chest, pressing down onto it.

“Did you sleep well?”

Your head was spinning, there wasn’t enough air to breathe and you felt your hands desperately grasping at his boot, trying to get the pressure off your ribcage. Only when he finally stepped down did you realize that your hands and feet weren’t tied together anymore.

Had he removed the rope when you were unconscious? You were still gasping, trying to get enough oxygen for your brain to work again. This time, Feitan gave you a small break, looking at you from above, sadistic mockery dancing in his eyes. When you finally came back to your senses, you opened your mouth to speak.

“Did… did you kill him?”

He tilted his head to the side.

“Who? Your boyfriend?”

He kneeled down beside you again, letting his eyes wander over your (still naked, you noticed to your horror) body. Assessing the bruises he left, you realized. This shouldn’t have sent another wave of burning need through your body, but it did. 

You bit down on your lip, trying to calm down, to get your body back under control. You needed to be careful, you were still very much under his mercy. His eyes flitted back to you, and you noticed that he wasn’t smiling anymore. He was scoffing at you.

“Why do you care? It’s not like he had any reservations to betray you.”

His hand started gliding over your body, leaving a trail of goosebumps. It wrapped around your throat, not squeezing yet, but you weren’t about to risk anything. It was clear that he was warning you, and you cursed yourself for how your pussy clenched down on nothing at the feeling of his cool hand around your throat.

“Besides…”, he continued, lifting his other hand to slowly pet your hair. “It’s not like that matters anymore. You are mine now.”

The smile returned onto his face and you swallowed, both in fear of what this man was capable of and in… anticipation.

“My little plaything… At least, until I get bored of you.”

With that, both his hands left your skin and he stood up abruptly. You looked around quickly, you were still in a cement room that had a dark and eerie atmosphere, but in this one, there was no cage. There was one door, no windows, and the room was empty (save for you and Feitan).

Your attention promptly turned back to him when you felt his hands on you again. He had walked around you and was now squatting between your legs, running his hands over them. He wasn’t looking at your eyes, his gaze fixed on where he was touching you instead. It made you feel almost worthless, like an object, like you had no say in what he would do to you (and you really didn’t, you thought to yourself).

When his thumb slid over your pussy he hummed, while you were biting back a moan.

“You’re wet already? You really _are_ a masochist, huh?”, he bent down, hovering over you and smiled. “Not that I mind.”

A rush of happiness filled your body at his weird praise, and you hated yourself for it. Your gaze was glued to his face as he slid a finger inside you. Feitan really was beautiful, his small face with soft features… and those dark, piercing eyes. You couldn’t deny your twisted attraction to him, not anymore, and it drove you insane.

He rubbed over your clit and your head fell back, staring at the ceiling as you moaned.

“Such a needy little thing…”, he mumbled. 

His hands started sliding over your thighs again, softly, gently, making you sigh in pleasure. Suddenly, he grabbed your hips, digging his fingers into them. You whined, it hurt, and you were once again surprised by his strength.

“W- What are you doing?”

He looked at you, and you felt yourself drowning in his dark eyes, despite - no, _because_ , perhaps - of the pain he was inflicting on you. Feitan ignored your question, instead rubbing his hands up your sides and pressing on every bruise he had left in the previous session. you started squirming under him, it hurt, it really did, but it also filled you with a desperate, burning need that you really didn’t want. Not again.

Feitan laughed, cold and mocking, the vibrations of it resounding deep inside of you. Making you even more desperate to be taken by him.

“What is it? I thought you liked the pain.”

He pressed into another bruise, harder this time, and you whimpered in response.

“Are you aware of how pathetic you look?”

His hand returned between your legs, sending another wave of need through you.

“Did I really break you that much already?”

He pulled his fingers out of you, making you gasp. With rough movements he forced them into your mouth this time. Your head was spinning again now, everything he did was so confusing, you felt hot and cold at his touch.

Everywhere his hands went he left bruises and you wished for nothing more than to be broken by him again. He had really messed you up already, and you haven’t even been… where ever you were for that long.

You looked at his face, shuddering at the displeasure displayed on it. You were waiting for his next move.

“You’re gross…”, he mumbled, sending another wave of pleasure through you. “You are basically dripping… I have barely touched you yet.”

Feitan opened his pants with one swift motion and freed his dick from them. It was the first time you saw it, even though it had already been inside of you. The sight of it made something inside you pulse and rattle, made you want to be his pet for the rest of your life.

You didn’t understand how he had such an effect on you, but you were already subconsciously spreading your legs a little further. When he pressed the head of his cock into your entrance , you whimpered in pleasure. 

It hurt, you were still sore from the rather rough way he had taken you not so long ago, but something about the pain made your eyes roll back and your hips twitch in excitement. You could now feel his breath over your face, he had bent over you.

“Oh well.”, he pushed himself inside, rather slow this time, leaving you quietly whimpering. “Doesn’t really matter to me that you’re sick in the head, huh?”

His words made your shiver, you _loved_ how he spoke to you. Feitan grabbed your hips again, his fingers digging into your skin, and started thrusting inside you, raising a bruising pace.

“You’re really into this. The whole… degrading thing.”, he commented, voice calm and collected, while you were moaning and panting beneath him. 

He leaned back again, still fucking into you in a way that made you see stars. _Too soon. Way too soon._ Your whimpering moans started to get louder and he laughed, the sound of it resounding deep into your bones.

“Are you going to cum?”

One of his hands left your hips and started rubbing your clit, way too rough to be enjoyable. It was torturous, like everything he did, and you loved it.

“You’re such a pathetic slut.”

This tipped you over the edge. Violently twitching and moaning under him, you came, and he fucked you right through it. His hand previously rubbing your clit now found its way around your throat, squeezing it tightly. Your vision was a blur, mind still in a haze from your orgasm, and now unable to recover due to lack of oxygen.

His face was right above you, and - though blurry - you could see the knitted browns, hear the panting. He was finally getting undone, at least a little bit. Warmth filled you upon that realization, though you didn’t understand why.

Finally, his hand left your throat and you could breathe again. But Feitan barely gave you a moment to recover, slapping you across the face. You moaned in response, enjoying this way more than you were comfortable with.

“Stop smiling, you - ah - stupid pig.”, he groaned but you barely heard it. 

Your mind was a fog, all of the sensations were entirely too much for you. It was good, way too good, and you felt yourself getting close another time.

Your head cleared a little now that you were able to breathe again, enough for you to feel his fingers at your sides, for you to understand what he was saying.

“Mine.”, he spat out. 

His voice almost sounded like a growl. Was he close? Did his lust-filled brain make him say things he didn’t really mean? It didn’t matter, it was enough for you. Too much, even.

You came again, hearing your voice scream his name from very far away. He slapped you again, and said something you couldn’t understand. Then, you felt his cock twitch inside you before he pulled out and finished on your stomach.

You were a panting mess, and the edges of your vision started to blacken.

“Are you seriously going to pass out again? You’re really weak.”

It didn’t matter. None of it mattered anymore, except for his voice that kept resounding in your head. _Mine._ You started sinking into the darkness again, this time welcoming it with open arms.

_Yours._

**Author's Note:**

> After a year of thinking about doing it, I finally wrote a sequel to my first fic on here. Another one that has been sitting around finished for months. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
